Evening Falls
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Previo a Conqueror of Shambala. Los sentimientos de Roy, ¿a quién es esa persona a la que tanto espera? Yaoi.


_**Evening Falls**_

Por Inugami

RoyEd

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito. Y la canción "Evening Falls" pertenece a Enya, es muy linda pero tampoco es mía, snif!

En una repentina idea de medianoche de insomnio, se me ocurrió este fanfic RoyEd. Tiene spoilers de Conqueror of Shambala, y fue inspirado por el diálogo que mantienen Breda y Havoc cuando dejan a Mustang en su refugio.

Advertencias? Shounen ai, si no te gusta entonces ve dando click para ir a la página anterior, si te gusta la idea entonces sigue leyendo.

**~*~*~**

Miro la hora en mi reloj de plata, única cosa que me recuerda que alguna vez fui un alquimista estatal, y me doy cuenta de que ya es otro día que se va. Los inviernos acá en la frontera no sólo son fríos y duros, sino también oscuros. Prácticamente no hay luz solar más que por un par de horas, y todavía falta más de la mitad del invierno; en casos como estos la única forma de saber cuando es de día o de noche es viendo la hora en un reloj.

Aunque para mí, desde aquella vez en que mientras el ocaso daba lugar a la noche tú tomabas tu propio camino, el sol no volvió a salir nunca más.

**When the evening falls**

**And the daylight is fading,**

**From within me calls**

**Could it be I am sleeping?**

Los soleados días de primavera en Central me recordaban a ti. Mientras me recuperaba de mis heridas, cuando para pasar el tiempo leía mis libros de alquimia, éstos me recordaban a ti. El verano lleno de vida me recordaba a tu personalidad. El otoño, con sus colores dorados me recordaba tus ojos y cabello. El invierno, al toque frío de tu automail.

Los recuerdos me quitan el sueño. Desde que estoy aquí, no ha existido noche en que no despierte atormentado por las pesadillas, y por los engañosos sueños en que te veo llegar, como de un largo viaje, tan tranquilo y jovial como siempre; molestándome con tus apodos, y respondiéndote con los míos, burlándote de mi cobardía y ofreciéndome una mano para salir de esta tristeza.

**For a moment I stray,**

**Then it holds me completely**

**Close to home - I cannot say**

**Close to home feeling so far away**

Aunque estés lejos, aunque te hayas ido a un lugar donde quizás no pueda alcanzarte, aún te siento aquí, dentro de mi corazón. Porque ese día, cuando chocaste tu mano humana con la mía, en tu meñique se enredó el hilo rojo del destino que partía del mío, uniéndonos para siempre.

Seguramente estarás pensando sólo en tu querido hermanito Alphonse, y de mí te hayas olvidado. Peor aún, qué tal si no recuerdas a nadie?

**As I walk the room there before me a shadow**

**From another world, where no other can follow**

**Carry me to my own, to where I can cross over**

**Close to home - I cannot say**

**Close to home feeling so far away**

No me importaría nada de ello. Yo aprendí a amarte, y si los fragmentos de tu memoria se dispersaron en las arenas del tiempo, los recuperaría para volver a ver tu sonrisa, para ver el fuego que arde en tu alma, visible a través de los cristalinos y puros ojos dorados que miran con decisión al futuro.

Desde la primera vez que vi esa mirada fuerte, algo en mi corazón dio un vuelco, aunque no supe hasta ahora, que te sé lejano, de qué se trataba.

Y en mi ojo perdido quedó grabada tu imagen alejándose, dirigiéndote a tu propia batalla… No debí permitírtelo, no debí dejarte ir, pero el destino quiso que fuese también el momento de enfrentar mis propios sueños. Aunque sé que de haber podido detenerte, te hubiese dejado ir de todas formas.

**Forever searching; never right,**

**I am lost in oceans of night.**

**Forever hoping I can find memories**

**Those memories I left behind**

Y soy un cobarde, por no buscarte, por no intentar reconstruir tu camino para llegar a ti. Porque sé que de verte no sabría reaccionar, todos piensan que soy fuerte y decidido, pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado mi autoestima, mi valor, todo se ha ido, tal como tú te fuiste apenas despidiéndote.

Aunque dijiste "adiós", yo guardé en mi corazón la esperanza de que fuera sólo un "hasta luego".

Si tuviera de nuevo el valor perdido, al verte sería capaz de tomar tus labios y demostrarte mis sentimientos, pero sigo aquí, como el inútil que siempre he sido durante los días de lluvia, oculto a la espera de que salga el sol para mi.

**Even though I leave will I go on believing**

**That this time is real - am I lost in this feeling?**

**Like a child passing through,**

**Never knowing the reason**

**I am home - I know the way**

**I am home - feeling oh, so far away**

Si llegase el día en que esta oscuridad eterna se acabe, juntos reconstruiremos los sueños que fueron aplastados bajo el peso de la maldad. Juntos iniciaremos un camino en común, creando vida desde los restos que dejamos atrás, construyendo el paraíso a partir de los escombros que quedaron tras la batalla.

Ese día, la luz volverá a mi vida. Ese día, acariciaré tu cabello dorado, contemplaré tus ojos ambarinos y besaré tus dulces labios, sintiendo por fin que tengo un lugar al cual pertenecer.

**~*~*~**

**Notas finales:** Ya saben la opinión que tengo de Roy, pero en CoS me reconcilié con él, sobretodo por el comentario de Havoc, "tengo la impresión de que la persona a la que el coronel espera no es a la Teniente Hawkeye"… ¿Lo recuerdan? Y es que desde mi "yaoístico" punto de vista, el anime de FMA es muy Shounen-Ai. Poco más y es yaoi, yo creo que por eso me gusta :P

Aunque el manga, aunque no tiene nada de eso, igual me fascina. Pero eso es otro asunto XD. Aparte de todas formas el bastardo del coronel sigue siendo un tipo que parece duro, pero que en el fondo es muy sensible.

Si les gustó, agradecería muchísimo sus reviews.


End file.
